goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toys
Toys is a 1992 fantasy comedy film. Cast Singing cast *Robin Williams - Leslie Zevo *Joan Cusack - Alsatia Zevo Non-singing cast *Michael Gambon - Lt. General Leland Zevo *Robin Wright - Gwen Tyler *LL Cool J - Captain Patrick Zevo *Donald O'Connor - Kenneth Zevo *Arthur Malet - Owen Owens Plot Kenneth Zevo, the owner of the Zevo Toy factory in Moscow, Idaho, is dying. He tells his assistant Owen Owens of his desire for the factory to be given to his brother, Lt. Gen. Leland Zevo instead of his son Leslie Zevo. Even Leland Zevo is unsure of this, pointing out how Leslie has been apprenticed at the toy factory most of his life. Kenneth agrees Leslie loves toys and his work, but his childlike demeanor would not help him to be a successful business leader. Kenneth had even gone to lengths to hire Gwen Tyler as a factory worker, believing Leslie would become attracted to her and she would help him to mature. Kenneth passes away and Leland reluctantly takes control of the factory. Leland, who still aspires to meet his father's demands to be a 4-star General, lets Leslie and his childlike sister Alsatia continue designing new toys. However, Leland's interest is piqued when he hears about corporate secrets being leaked, and he hires his son Patrick, a soldier with covert military expertise, to manage security. From Patrick, Leland gets the idea of building war toys in the factory. Leslie points out that Zevo Toys has never made war toys. Leland offers to drop the idea, but asks Leslie if he can portion off a small amount of the factory to develop toys of his own. He asks Leslie to stay out of the area for fear that his toys may not be good enough. Unknown to Leslie, Leland is using the space to develop miniature war machines that can be controlled remotely, aspiring to sell these to the military. However, the military leaders refuse to buy into his plan, and Leland, becoming unhinged by their refusal, moves ahead with his plan independently. He takes over more and more of the factory space and increases security on these areas. When Leslie sees children being led into one of Leland's secure areas, he finds a way to sneak into the space. Inside, he discovers Leland training the children to operate the miniature war machines with arcade-like interfaces so the children would not be aware they are actually operating real war equipment. Leslie flees before he is discovered, barely escaping the "Sea Swine" amphibious drone guarding an exit, and makes his way to Gwen's house to reveal what he saw. Leslie is unaware that Leland has seen his actions through spy toys monitoring the area, and prepares to defend his parts of the factory, becoming more demented and promoting himself to general of his own army. Patrick learns that Leland lied about the death of his mother, and quits to warn Leslie. Leslie, Alsatia, Patrick, Gwen, and Owen go to the factory to fight against Leland, using the Zevo toys against Leland's war machines. Leslie manages to escape and disable Leland's control system for the toys. As Leslie and Patrick confront Leland, Alsatia is attacked by the Sea Swine, but she is revealed to be a robot built by Kenneth to be a companion for Leslie. As Leslie and Patrick tend to Alsatia, Leland tries to escape, but the Sea Swine stops and attacks him. As Leland is hospitalized, Leslie takes control of the factory and continues his relationship with Gwen, while Alsatia is repaired. Patrick prepares to leave to take on further missions, but remains with Leslie and his friends long enough to attend a brief memorial to Kenneth. Musical numbers *"The Mirror Song" - Leslie and Alsatia Category:Films